cleftdfandomcom-20200216-history
Sunflash
Backstory Origins Sunflash (or Sunny) entered the Cleft as a result of bad luck, unfinished spells, and an overdose of hormones. Long story short: Upon Sunflash and his long-time girlfriend getting smacked around, and the girl in question dying, Sunny cast an incomplete time-traveling spell. Needless tosay, it didn't quite work. He woke up in the general vicinity of Viorar, bruised, battered, and generally a mess. After a month or so of resting, he set off wandering in the general direction of Truce. Roughly a month or so later, our favorite wizard finally arrives at the Free City. What with it being quite some time before Bowser's invasion, the Hylian had no problem entering town and finding a place to stay. He spent the next while hanging around Truce, spending time learning his way around the town, as well as Rocket Town and Cosmo Canyon. He spent most of this time avoiding people for various reasons, mainly due to the fact he was still kicking himself for Beuki's death. Despite this, Sunflash kept his characteristic boldness and even acquired a dislike for 'self-styled gods'. Jango Arc These two traits made for an interesting afternoon one day: Having napped on a bench in the fountain, Sunny awoke to a discussion between a black reploid and...the sky? To cut an already insanely long story short, Sunflash holds the current title of being the only one to argue with the immortal Jango, and not be dismantled in the process. In an ironic twist of 'fate', however, Sunflash found himself face to face with yet another immortal a few days later. This one was slightly more polite, and after an exchange of words, declared he was making Sunny his champion. Nothing really came of it, since Jango himself never really assulted the Cleft, and Sunflash kept missing the apperances of Jango's own champions. The Immortal, Tenor, appears to have vanished along with Jango, so no net gain. But for those keeping track, Sunflash is still Tenor's champion. Koopa Arc It happened on what started out as a pretty average day. There was a slightly larger crowd than normal around the fountain, but that wasn't a big deal. It was actually kind of nice, having so many people to talk to. Then, of course, the peace was shattered by Bowser charging into Truce. Sunflash took part in the following chaos, crossing spells with Kamek himself at one point. As the story goes, everyone eventually fell back to Truce, and Milo started the Truce Militia. Sunny joined up as a 'do-anything' fellow, lending his spells to the defense of Truce. Bowser's threat has subsided, and despite a brief scare from the dark immortal Jango, all seemed quiet. Naturally it didn't last, and when Milo got news of various evildoings around the Truce area, Sunny volunteered to check it out. One thing led to another, and after repeatedly proving his worth to General Milo, Sunflash found himself the new Colonel of Truce, albeit grudgingly. Who knows what challenges await the Spell Twister of Truce? War Amongst the Gods Arc, Part One The 'various evildoings' turned out to be a prelude to one of Sunflash's most aggravating times yet. After abit of digging around, it came to light that someone by the name of Bahamut was raising a moderate sized army south in Fa'Diel. After another period of time during which both sides pretty much ran around like cuccos on crack, the Milita commanders (yes, including Sunny) decided it might be prudent to setup a minor fort/watchpost in the Suflkasta pass south of Truce. While everyone else worked on getting it organized/approved/funded, Sunflash found himself assigned as a diploment of all things. More spefically, a diplomat to the small Moogle community living in the mountains near the pass itself. After one of his more spectactular displays of self-restraint Abilities Spell Twister Sunflash has the ability to take any spell he knows, and 'twist' them to suit his purposes. IE; tractor beam becomes a grappling beam, or a jump boost. Halo becomes 'mirror image' or some such. The farther away from it's 'original' purpose a spell is, the harder it is to perform. Sometimes loses control, resulting in a wild cast. Combat Slightly-above average skill with short-swords and rapiers. He likes to vent frustration via smashing things, so he practices with swords from time to time. Enough to matter. Mind-over-matter Has the small ability to force his body to keep going despite pain or exhaustion. He can't do it for long, and it's highly limited. Kinda like a short burst of hyper-adrenaline. Weaknesses No glaring weaknesses, but he -is- just Hylian. The only super-human feats he'll do on a semi-regular basis would be magic-based. Shoot him in the head, and he'll die as easily as everyone else. Good luck catching him off guard though. ;) Category:Player Characters